


[Vid] Blood

by theletterelle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: Each to his own taste.





	[Vid] Blood

"Blood" by My Chemical Romance

Password: blood


End file.
